Photogenic Smile
by LilCutiee
Summary: Prequel to Stolen Blossom. Sakura had worked with several photographers through her modeling agency and had never expected to have any feelings towards them. Too bad her new photographer, Itachi Uchiha, changes her expectations.
1. Sakura Haruno meet Itachi Uchiha

***This is the prequel to my three chapter extremely short story Stolen Blossom, which was requested by XLoveXFallsXToXAshesX , please enjoy* **

Long pink locks floated gently behind the girl as she walked down the sidewalk, her heels making barely a noise as many watched her movements. Green orbs glittered as the woman entered a building through thick and spotless glass doors.

A woman rushed to greet her, "Sakura-san, your manager is looking for you."

The pink haired woman smiled, "Thank Satsuki, tell him that I'll meet him shortly."

The woman bowed and rushed away to inform the man that his star model had arrived and would meet him shortly.

Shaking her head Sakura made her way to the lounge to get something to drink, she had only been with La Vivienne Studios for eight months and already she was very well known.

At the tender age of eighteen that was quite a prize.

Grabbing a bottle of sparkling raspberry flavoured water she turned daintily on her heel and made her way to her managers office wondering what he could possibly want so early in the morning.

Stopping before the door she knocked twice and waited to hear the words 'come in', once she heard them she opened the door and gently stepped in. Closing the door behind her she flushed when she noticed a very handsome man leaning against the wall opposite of her.

He had long sleek raven black hair tied back in a ponytail with bangs cascading over his forehead and eyes, his lashed were long and a deep black to match his smoky onyx eyes. Lines were present on either side of his nose and added a hint of character to his flawless face. A white button up was on his torso with the top three buttons undone, revealing the top (of what she could make out as) a well toned chest. Black jeans hung loosely from his hips and matched his back dressy/casual shoes.

All in all he was perfect.

"Good morning Sakura, I'm glad to see that you are well." Her managers voice cut her off from staring too long and she turned to look at him.

"Ah, thank you. Good morning to you as well."

Her manager gave a light twisted smile as he extended a hand towards the man, "Sakura, this is Itachi Uchiha. He just recently moved here and I hired him yesterday evening. He will be your new photographer."

Itachi, so that was his name.

Looking back towards the man now known as Itachi she bowed, "It's very nice to meet you Uchiha-san, I look forward to working with you from now on."

Itachi nodded his head in return, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Please, formalities are not necessary, Itachi will be fine. Sakura-san. I also look forward to working with you."

Sakura smiled gratefully to him before biting her lip, "Formalities are also not necessary Itachi, please call me Sakura."

Her manager broke the atmosphere with a cough and the two turned to look at him, "Tomorrow you two will start your partnership, for now, Sakura can you please show Uchiha-san around?"

"It would be my pleasure."

The two swiftly made their way out of the office as Sakura lead him throughout the building. Pointing to all of the important places and people that he would need to know in the future, meaning tomorrow.

Reaching one of the upper floors she stopped, "This is the bar/lounge area for employees. You have to be legal drinking age to enter."

Itachi chuckled, "I'm twenty Sakura."

Flushing she nodded, "I would have assumed so, they never hire anyone under twenty to be photographers."

Raising a dark brow Itachi urged her to answer, she happily obliged.

"The last photographer they hired was two months older than me, so almost nineteen, and he became a hindrance. He broke into my dressing room once. So they now hire older photographers, assuming that they won't go all stalker on the models."

"Ah."

Glancing at him her eyes sparkled, "Is that even a word?"

"In my mind it is."

Giggling she lead him to the area in which the models would have their pictures taken and so on.

"This is where the magic happens, seriously. There are some models here that I have no idea how they stay popular; they look terrible."

Itachi said nothing as he watched her walk the floor, hands skimming over boxes and other objects as she spun slightly, her hair twirling around her like a pink halo.

"Is there anywhere else that I need to see or anyone else I need to meet Sakura?"

She shook her head, "I don't believe so, if you ask my manager he might know. I don't give tours that often… in face you're the first person that I've given it to."

Itachi said nothing as he leant against one of the nearby walls watching as Sakura twisted and turned around the numerous objects without a single fault. Pulling his phone from his pocket he flipped it open and selected the camera.

Waiting for the right moment he clicked the 'ok' button when she turned and flashed him a smile her hair flipping over her shoulder and swaying behind her as she did.

Closing his phone he smirked triumphantly.

Walking back over to him she cast him a glance through think lashes, "You took my picture didn't you?"

"It's simply a reference for when we start working together."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm sure."

Moving past him to head back to the front of the building she stopped when his hand grabbed her arm and she turned to look at him.

"I don't mix business and pleasure Sakura, too much stress." His eyes locked with hers and she saw no hint of sarcasm.

She smiled softly, "I'm glad, it'll make our partnership a good one."

After he released her arm she made her way to the front of the building and Itachi followed suit. Once there Sakura turned to him, "I think I've shown you everything, and as far as I know I have nothing else that I need to do. So I'll be heading home, it was once again a pleasure meeting you Itachi."

He took her outstretched hand in a shake, "The pleasure once again is mine, good bye Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow."

Waving as she left through the doors Sakura made her way down the street to a bistro only a few city blocks down. While waiting for the light to change so she could cross the street her mind wandered to Itachi and she felt her cheeks begin to warm.

She couldn't already have a minor infatuation with her new photographer, could she?

His smirk and the graceful way in which he had spoken cut into her mind and she flushed harder.

She did too.

Working with him was going to be much harder than a walk in the park after all. Sighing she made her way across the street as the light had changed and played with a piece of her hair.

"Sakura Haruno, consider yourself absolutely screwed."

If only she knew what she was in for tomorrow.


	2. The First Shoot and a Sushi Bar

Sakura played with her hair as she sat in her dressing room, waiting for Satsuki to inform her of what the theme of her newest shoot would be. She hoped that it wouldn't be something dull like the last few shoots had been.

A knock broke her from her thoughts and she turned, "Come in."

Instead a frizzy haired scrawny and awkward woman she got Itachi which caught her slightly off guard. But she kept her composure as he gestured for him to come in which he accepted and went to lean against a wall.

He liked doing that apparently.

"Am I allowed to ask why you're here Itachi?"

He gave a light smirk mixed with a smile and she raised a brow, "I'm giving you the information on the new shoot that you will be doing."

His hand gestures made her inwardly chuckle as she formed an 'o' shape with her lips, "Oh. Usually Satsuki does it…"

"She forgot what it was so I told her that I'd inform you."

His matter of fact statement made her play with a piece of her as she pursed her lips, "I see. She does tend to forget, now, what is the new shoot going to be like?"

"Ah. The theme, I suppose you could say, is business mixed with pleasure."

She stood abruptly, "I thought you said you didn't like to mix business with pleasure Itachi." It was more of a question than a statement.

"When it's my personal life I don't like to, but it is a wonderful theme to shoot. Very seductive and sexual. Which is something your manager says you are highly skilled in, I wish to see for myself if he is correct."

She rubbed the back of her neck as she thought of ways to kill her manager, "You will learn quickly to trust his word, and he knows me better than most people do."

She trailed off as Itachi stood, casting her a glance.

"Your outfits are on the rack in the with the gray tags on them, I'll meet you in roughly an hour." Bowing his lead lightly he left the pink haired model alone with her thoughts.

Running a hand through her hair she looked for her first outfit. Finding it she gracefully pulled it from the rack before removing the protective shell. Gasping she removed the dress from the hanger and put it in front of her body to look at herself in the mirror, giving a squeal she swiftly tore her own clothing off to slide the smooth fabric on in the others' place.

The dress was a stainless steel type of black with thin straps that slung around her neck and criss-crossed along the back of it. It ended just above the middle of her thigh and clung to her skin.

"I may have to kidnap this after the shoot." She mumbled as she glanced at herself in the mirror.

Throwing on the heels that went with it she sat in her chair as her makeup/hair stylist came in and began to work her own little sprinkle of magic. Once she left Sakura did a full turn, catching a look at herself from every angle in the mirror.

Her hair had been lightly curled and then brushed out to give it some volume before the bangs had been straightened to cover one of her green eyes. Mascara and think black eyeliner had been added to her face and a light red gloss covered her lips.

She gushed, "Damn do I look good!"

Glancing at the clock she made her way to where Itachi would be and smiled when she saw him, "Itachi! What do you think?"

Turning the raven haired male smiled as she twirled for him, her hair cascading over one of her shoulders. He noticed that most, if not all, of the males had stopped what they were doing to watch her and the other female models, regardless of their age, gushed at how good she looked.

"It looks amazing on you Sakura, although I think that anything would."

Her eyes got two shades brighter as she played with a lock of her hair, "Thank you."

After a moment of silence Itachi got to work on explaining what he wanted Sakura to do. It amazed him at how well she understood him and all of his terms once the shoot she began.

She was a natural.

Flinging her hair over her shoulder she sat cross-legged on one of the white boxes with a book in her hand as she played with the fake glasses. She was on her last outfit with plenty of time to spare in the shoot.

Taking the last picture Itachi gave a sigh of joy, "We're finished everyone. Thank you for your work…" he waited till Sakura was beside him to finish, "especially you Sakura. You were amazing."

Smiling she placed a hand on his arm, "Trust me, without your instructions the shoot would have been a fail. It is you that should receive the thanks."

Excusing herself to her dressing room she changed back into her tight light blue jeans and tight red tank top before throwing a grey vest overtop. Sliding on her red flats and removing the excess makeup she grabbed her phone and made her way to the lounge to get something to drink.

Getting a soda she sighed with relief as the cool liquid quenched her thirst. A hand then snatched the drink from her and she huffed, "What the – oh hello Itachi."

He chuckled, "Soda isn't good for a model, especially one so young Sakura."

She crossed her arms as Itachi finished the rest of the soda before recycling it, "If you want something to drink why not join me for a glass of wine at a restaurant not far from here?"

She shook her head, "I'm afraid that I'll have to turn you down today Itachi, I'm supposed to meet with several of my friends at a sushi bar. I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "It's alright, you just owe me a drink. Good night Sakura."

Watching as she left she let go of the breath she had no idea that she was holding before leaving the building. Sending a quick text to her oldest friend, Ino, she hailed a cab.

Arriving at the sushi bar she was surrounded by five girls; a redhead named Karin, a bleach blonde named Ino, a lavender haired girl named Hinata, a brunette named Tenten, and a sandy blonde named Temari.

Engulfing each in their own hug the six girls took their usual table and soon laughter and smiles consumed them.

"Oh, so you guys are in for a treat. I have a new photographer."

"Really?" Ino and Karin jumped at once.

"Is he good looking? How old? Is he single? Tall or short? Fat or skinny?"

Tenten him them both on the heads, "Let the girl speak!"

Sakura giggled, "He's extremely attractive, like perfect looking. He's twenty years of age. I believe he's single. Tall, around five foot nine. He's the perfect weight, not too skinny and nowhere near fat. He has muscles."

Karin grinned, "Ino want to go on a trip to find tall, dark, and sexy tomorrow with me?"

"Yes please."

Sakura groaned, "You guys know you can't do that. Besides I saw him first."

Temari groaned, "You three make me sick, if you actually had boyfriends like Hinata, Tenten, and I do than you wouldn't act like such… I don't even know."

Ino gave Temari a peace sign, "Relax girl, we're only joking."

Karin crossed her arms, "I know I wasn't."

Sakura just sighed as she played with her hair before her phone went off, grabbing it from her pocket she smiled upon seeing the text. Itachi must have asked her manager for her number.

Ino grabbed the phone, "Ooh. Who's Itachi?"

She knew that voice, "Ino knock it off. That's my photographer!"

Karin flashed her an evil grin, "Tall, dark, and sexy himself? My oh my girl, you certainly are a charmer. Less than a day and you're already texting."

"Oh shut up. It's not like that."

"Sure." All the others chorused together as Sakura flushed, they really did know her too well.

Hinata broke the silence, "So, how long until you ask him out?"

"H-Hinata!"

Sakura said nothing after yelling her friend's name as she played with her straw. Tenten just sighed, "Sakura…"

"I'm fine. But someone like him isn't fit for someone like me."

With that Ino ordered another round of drinks, this time they were alcoholic, "They're on me babe."

By the time she got to work tomorrow she'd be lucky if she wasn't hung over.


	3. Stalkers and an I Owe You Invitation

Rubbing the back of her neck Sakura flopped onto one of the couches in the lounge, groaning as she did.

She felt terrible.

"I should not have had so much to drink last night…. Thank god there isn't a shoot today."

Pulling out her phone she scrolled to find the message that she had saved from Itachi and smiled when she found it.

_To: Sakura_

_From: Itachi_

_I hope you have a good evening with your friends – don't have too much fun. _

_I wanted to also tell you how wonderful you did on the shoot today, you truly are talented. _

_I will never judge what your manager says again. He seems wise. _

_You also looked gorgeous in that first dress; keep it if you want._

_Good night. _

Rolling over on her side she nearly fell off the couch when she saw Itachi glancing at her, eyebrow raised. Coughing nervously she sat up as he walked over.

Slamming her phone shut she put it pack in her sweater pocket and gave him a light smile, "Hello Itachi."

"What did I say about having too much fun?"

She grinned nervously, "Not to have too much."

Massaging his right temple Itachi shook his head as he turned to the vending machine to get something to drink, he felt slightly like her babysitter. Placing in the desired number of coins he turned and tossed her the drink which she clumsily caught.

Looking at the bottle for a few moments she opened it and gratefully took a sip of the cold water.

Resealing the cap she looked up at to thank Itachi only to see that he wasn't there. Sighing she grabbed her phone.

_To: Itachi_

_From: Sakura_

_It's rude to walk away on a sick person you know? :P _

_Also, thank you for the drink. I'm sure it will help. _

_Ps; are you sure I can keep the dress? _

Putting her phone back in her pocket she took another sip from the bottle before getting up and making her way to Satsuki's desk as a means of entertainment.

The said receptionist nearly jumped thirty feet in the air when Sakura leaned on the desk, giving a light grin, "Satsuki, is there anything that my manager wants me to do today or am I free to go?"

Fumbling with her papers Satsuki attempted to check the schedule but dropped it several times making Sakura inwardly giggle; Satsuki may have been a klutz and other things but she was very good at her job.

"I believe you are free to go Sakura-san, that is, unless you want to watch the other shoots."

That quirked her interest, "Who is shooting them?"

"I'm not sure, it's not Itachi-san if you are wondering."

Sakura shook her head, "Not at all. Thank you Satsuki I'll see you-"

"Forehead!"

"Sakura!"

Pink hair frizzed in annoyance as two loud and screechy voiced echoed in the lobby. Ino and Karin were dropping by.

Joy.

Turning Sakura smiled, "Pig. Karin."

Ino huffed and crossed her arms while Karin gave her friend a hug, red and pink hair messing well. At first glance many thought that Karin and Sakura were sisters, that however was not the case; they were cousins.

Karin put a hand on her hip and slung the other over Sakura's shoulder as the two broke apart and grinned at the pouting blonde, "Oh Ino, I was kidding. Come on, we can go watch some of the other shoots if you want."

Ino jumped in joy before latching herself to Sakura's other arm as the three girls walked down the hallway, smiling and giggling along the way. Sakura stopped however when she felt her phone vibrate.

Pulling it out of her pocket she smiled.

_To: Sakura_

_From: Itachi _

_Yes I know, but I didn't walk out; I said goodbye but apparently you didn't hear me. _

_You are most welcome, I figured you would be needing it. _

_Ps; yes you can have the dress, it may come in handy some day. _

Ino grinned, "Ooh, your photographer."

"Shut up."

Karin rolled her eyes before tugging her cousin and best friend along only stopping when they reached their destination. Watching for a few minutes Karin sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Red and green met, "They really aren't that great, I mean face wise. They look more like dolls than people."

Sakura nodded her head, Karin was right; as she usually was when it came to faces.

It was kind of a creepy talent.

"That's what happens when you lose interest, isn't it?" Ino murmured.

Sakura brushed her hair behind her ear, "Yes, yes it is."

Watching the rest of the shoot Karin and Ino looked rather dull and it made Sakura want to hit them, "What exactly is your problem?"

"We wanted to meet your new photographer!" They wailed simultaneously as fake tears went to fall from their eyes.

Raising her hands in self defence Sakura backed away slightly, "Oh come on, calm down you two! It can't be that big of a deal… can it?"

Karin nodded, "It is when you're my cousin! And Ino's best friend!"

Ino nodded in agreement as she tackled Sakura, "Please forehead."

Groaning she pushed her friends off, "Just because you called me that it's a no, besides he just started the other day. Having you two harassing him could send him packing!"

Placing her hands on her hips Sakura shook her head to prove a point – the last time the two of them decided to harass a decent photographer of hers they had scared the poor man into balding an quitting.

That was something she didn't want to repeat again.

"Sakura?"

Damnit.

Turning Sakura smiled softly at Itachi as she inwardly cringed, she could tell that Karin and Ino were already drooling.

"Yes Itachi?"

As the raven-haired male went to reply he was practically jumped by the two girls, catching him off guard he stumbled slightly.

"What the…?"

"Itachi, this is my friend Ino, the blonde, and my cousin Karin, the red head. They wanted to meet you." The tone she used showed that she was pissed.

Glancing down at the two girls Itachi gently and politely shook them off, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Karin-san and Ino-san."

The two gushed as Sakura shook her head in annoyance, Itachi was now a dead man.

"No, the pleasure is all ours." Ino muttered while batting her eyelashes causing Sakura to inwardly gag.

She couldn't have gotten an ugly photographer?

No.

Itachi smiled lightly and backed away, "Sakura, may I speak to you for a moment please?"

"Huh? Oh, of course… Ino, Karin stay here please."

Walking off with him they stopped once a safe, or what Itachi deemed a safe, distance away.

"You have no idea how badly I want to beat them with a bat."

She chuckled, "I always have that urge, but if you weren't so polite and if I may be so bold but, attractive, than they wouldn't now be your personal stalkers."

Itachi almost cringed as he sighed, "Being polite is a curse of mine, so is being as you put it attractive. I can't exactly change that."

She grinned as she turned to head back to her friends, "Than you are most definitely screwed Itachi."

Casting him one last smile she turned on her heel gracefully and made her way back to Ino and Karin who were, once again, bickering with each other.

Coughing lightly the two stopped and she tossed them each a parfait from the table she stood by, adorned with food and other treats. The two smiled before eating the fruit quickly, their eyes back on the newest shoot.

Placing a hand on her hip Sakura giggled lightly before flushing as a hand fell on her hip, turning her neck lightly she noticed Itachi behind her.

"Yes?" She spoke quietly so as not to alert the stalker-duo to his presence.

"Your vote of confidence earlier crushed me."

His tone was sarcastic and it made Sakura want to laugh, but she held it in, "I'm sorry, but the truth hurts in most cases. I'd make it up to you if I could but I doubt there is anyway that I actually would be able to do."

His eyes glinted with amusement as he bent his head down so his lips were next to her right ear, "Having the drink with me that you owe would most certainly make up for it, tonight at seven. I'll pick you up."

Her eyes grew large as her cheeks turned bright red. His hand detached from her hip and he silently left the model to her thoughts.

Karin looked up and raised an eyebrow at Sakura, "You okay?"

"Ah, yes. I'm just a little warm is all."

Nodding Karin turned her attention back to the shoot while Sakura began to panic.

She knew that she was going to make a fool of herself tonight.


End file.
